


Safe Place

by REFRIDGERATOR



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Death 👍, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REFRIDGERATOR/pseuds/REFRIDGERATOR
Summary: Tubbo shows Tommy his safe place.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 26
Kudos: 324





	Safe Place

It was a surprisingly calm day in L’manburg. They had managed to rebuild most of the damage at that point and we’re starting to expand their kingdom. Albeit slow, but progress was being made. All of them had been working tirelessly everyday (yes, even Tommy) to expand the empire, and finally Wilbur had given them all a day off. Today was that day.

Tommy was in the commons room which they had built not too long ago, discussing something with Fundy. They were deep in the conversation and it was beginning to turn into an argument. You could see the frustration begin to bubble behind Tommy’s eyes, ready to start cussing Fundy out soon in an attempt to convey his point further. They were starting to raise their voices when suddenly Tubbo barged in.  
“TOMMY!” Tubbo yells, even though Tommy is right in front of him.  
“WHAT?!” Tommy yells back, wincing slightly at his volume and glaring at Tubbo, a bit pissed off at him for interrupting his very very important conversation with Fundy.  
“You need to come outside and see this!” He said, looking excited, already walking back out the door without confirmation that Tommy was coming along. Tommy stared at the doorway for a moment in surprise before caving.  
“Fine.” He grumbled, lifting himself up and stretching. “I’ll be back soon.. Or however long this takes.” He murmured to Fundy quickly before heading out after Tubbo. 

When he arrived outside, Tubbo was standing by the exit of their small kingdom, tapping his foot impatiently. We’re going out out? He wondered, jogging over to where he stood.  
“Alright Tubbo-” He started, but stopped short and yelped as Tubbo suddenly grabbed his wrist and started pulling him away from L’manburg and into a seemingly random part of the forest nearby. He raised his eyebrows, growing a bit concerned. “Tubbo?” He said, trying to get his attention. When he was ignored, he let out a little huff. “Toby!” He repeated, using his friend’s first name and planting his feet into the ground to stop them from moving. “You need to tell me what's going on first. This all seems really sudden.” Tubbo turned back to look at him, vibrating with excitement.  
“It’s a surprise! But we need to get moving now.” He insisted, tugging on his wrist urgently. Tommy gave him an unsure look, glancing into the forest and then back at Tubbo. He almost declined but upon seeing his friends hopeful face, he caved again.  
“Okay..” He said uncertainty, finally letting the boy lead him away. The duo began to jog through the forest.

“Move faster! I wanna get there before dark!” The shorter male exclaimed, starting to sprint as Tommy struggled to keep up. He almost tripped over a tree root as they blundered blindly into the forest, though Tubbo seemed to know exactly where he was going. Tommy didn’t get how, every tree they passed seemed the same to him. He ran into a tree branch and cursed at it out loud, glaring at it even as they continued to run past it. Turning back to the forest ahead of him so he wouldn’t trip, he started to speak.

“Tubbo, I don’t-” He was cut short for the third time today, but this time it was purely out of awe. There was suddenly a break in the trees where they were running to an open flower field, filled with a sea of colors and the occasional bee. He gaped at it as Tubbo finally let go of his wrist and squealed in delight.  
“Isn’t it beautiful, Tommy?” He asked, turning back to a shocked Tommy with a huge grin plastered on his face at his friends' pure awe. Tommy was snapped out of his daze at his voice and nodded.  
“Yeah, it is. Um, thanks for showing me.” He grinned sheepishly at him, “Sorry for getting frustrated at you.”  
“It’s alright.” Tubbo grinned even wider. “Now come on, it’s even better IN the field!” He grabbed the blond boy’s wrist again and pulled him into the plains, starting to trek through the flowers while Tommy let him guide him. He let his gaze drift around the field, smiling softly again as a thought passed through his head. He spoke up again.  
“Is this that safe place you talk about all the time, Toby?” He asked, using his first name for the second time today. He got a short nod in response. Tommy grinned even wider at that, feeling warmth spark in his chest that his friend trusted him enough to show him this. Tubbo suddenly let go of his wrist. He looked over with a questioning look. 

“Look at this bee, Tommy!” Tubbo grinned, lightly stroking the bee. Tommy wrinkled his nose. How did he do that? “Cool bee, Tubbo.” He chuckled, coming up behind him. “You know, Tubbo, I’d be so powerful if I could mind control b-” Tommy was cut off by his own choked gasp. Tubbo whipped around in shock. He distantly heard him cry out in shock and try to catch him as he sank to his knees. 

The bee impaled Tommy in the chest.Then Tommy fucking died.


End file.
